


Rain

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble done for weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in LJ's vc_media. The title is also the name of one of three challenges that week. (November 29, 2010 challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

He made his way along the street, shoulders hunched against the lashing rain. His gait was uneven and slow; his body had not healed from the devastating fire and his pained movements were dictated by sinew fed with mortal blood.

Louis used to walk for hours in the drenching New Orleans rain and what had Lestat ever done but mock him for being weak, rail at him, berate him? Now _La Petite_ was destroyed, Louis had gone with Armand and Lestat remained alone as though he'd planned it exactly this way.

“Perhaps I did.” he whispered to the Paris night.


End file.
